1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the occlusion of a vessel within a patient, and more specifically, to an apparatus and method of partially or completely occluding a vessel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Attempts heretofore have been made to treat occlusions in the carotid arteries leading to the brain. However, such arteries have been very difficult to treat because of the possibility of dislodging plaque which can enter various arterial vessels of the brain and cause permanent brain damage. Attempts to treat such occlusions with balloon angioplasty have been very limited because of such dangers. In surgical treatments, such as endarterectomy, the carotid artery is slit and plaque is removed from the vessel in the slit area. Such surgical procedures have substantial risk associated with them which can lead to morbidity and mortality.
In other procedures, such as in angioplasty and in the treatment of peripheral arteries and veins, there is the possibility that the guide wires and catheters used in such procedures during deployment of the same may cause dislodgement of debris or emboli which can flow downstream and cause serious damage, such as stroke, if they occlude blood flow in smaller vessels. Thus, in summary, embolization and migration of micro-emboli downstream to an end organ is a major concern of cardiologists during catheterizations.
There is therefore need for new and improved apparatus and methods which make it possible to treat occluded vessels without endangering the patient.